valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Tindertot Rastleknot
Category:Characters Gwydion was a good chap of mine, it's unfortunate thats hes gone, but we all have to go sometime right? Heh...Leave? But I've only just begun? No, no sir knights, you don't need to draw your swords on me. Hey! Let me down! I still have fifteen pages of the speech left. - Tindertot Rastleknot, Gwydions Funeral Tinder: I think shes dead. I believe this young infant ate her insides and popped out of her once it was finished. Nadrion: Tinder thats birth.. Tinder: So your saying you're a stork? |- |'Assumed Name:' | Tindertot Rastleknot |- |'Title:' | Uncle, Most Infamous of All, Legendary Sidekick, and That Dirty Rat |- | Age: | ~72 |- | Race: | Kender (Gnome Subrace} |- | Eye Colour: | Hazel |- | Hair: | Once chestnut, but now grey. It is a messy topknot |- | Skin-Tone: | Tanned (From many years under the sun) |- | Height: | 3'0". |- | Weight: | 43 lbs |- | Alignment: | Chaotic Good |} Personality Tindertot Rastleknot is like most Kender he is bright, cheerfull, curiouis, loose with his possessions, and fearless. Tindertot is said to be the best known Kender around, renowned all over Kharlia as the 'Legendary Sidekick', 'Infamous Mayor of Kenderville', and 'That Dirty Rat'. His family is said to be the first of the Kender that entered the portal from Kyrnn (World of the Dragonlance series where Kender originate from.) to Kharlia. But due to an Wizards' harsh sleep spell on the Kender when they first settled the lands, it is hard to determine if such is true or just another myth. He also a renown elder to the Kender people and is himself an 'uncle'. Many who have met Tinder either view him as a pest or one of their dearest friends. Mr. Rastleknot is a Handler, which is a rogue for Kender. He however, unlike most rogues he does not steal intentionally rather, he focuses his skills towards trap disarming and door picking. However, like all Kender, Tindertot does often 'borrow' things unknowingly to himself, and others. He is skilled with tiny weapons like Daggers, and clubs, but excelles in Kender exotic weapons like Hoopaks, and Chapaks. While Tinder may be old, he never forgets a face. He however, does often forget what he's doing from time to time and will often wander off from the others. Tinder also is willing to sacrafice himself for his friends without any regard of his own safety. He also does not understand sarcasm, it flys right over his head. He is also quiet gullable and enjoys a good story or eight. Tinder also enjoys telling stories of his own as well, and is known as a great preformer. Equipment Bag of Holding: Tindertot's famed Bag of Holding is a small purple bag that is no bigger than the Kenders fist, but can stretch to an uknown size, but has been rumoured to open up to fit even 40 foot glass bowls. How Tinder supposdly recieved this bag was while in Xundusssa, the then Drow city, he stumbled upon a strange glowing mushroom patch where a strange old human man met him.He asked Tinder some questions of life, and Tinder happily awnsered. The man thought for a moment then gave Tinder a little purple bag. However, just as that occured the man faded into a mist and Tinder was hauled off to a Drow prision. But dont worry, he got away, thanks to the bag. The insides of the pouch are here: Tinder's Pouch List But be warned. Hoopak:'''The hoopak is probably the most well known of the kender weapons. It is a 3 foot staff made of hard yet supple wood, that is forked at one end and has a metal tip at the other. The metal tip can be sharpened and the hoopak can be thrown like a spear. The hoopak can also be stuck into the ground so that missiles can be fired from the forked end like a sling shot. It may also be twirled over the head like a sling to launch sling bullets or stones or it may be used as a traditional sling staff. Occasionally this type of weapon may be hollowed out to hold useful objects, like silk rope or stones for ammunition. As a tool the hoopak can be used to help a kender gather fruit from the lower branches of trees, like an apple picker. As a musical instrument the hoopak can be swung in a circle and it emits a low bullroar. '''More pouches: Even though Tinder has the pouch all Kender dream of, prior to his getting of the Bag of Holding, Tinder had many other pouches. And since a Kender can find it hard to get rid of an old pouch, Tinder keeps many at his side or inside his Bag of Holding. They have strange knick-knacks and whathave you inside. Gnomish Flare-Resistant Leather Jacket: The Gnomes that reside in the Whatsumburg Post Office in Hylund, experimented on Tinder's yellow jacket and supposdly put a special sort of flame retardant unto it. However the Gnomes warned that if Tinder is in too -cold- of an area, unknown results may happen. Tinder didnt hear that part but is pumped that he can dash through flames like the big people can without regretting it the next morning. Kinetic Energy Ring: A solid steel ring, with a blue stone in the center, it stores the ammounts of energy used in Tinders movments of his left hand (ala tapping his hand on wood) when he wore the ring and called out in a great force when using the magic word "Merk". Bracers of Unusual Events: Two brass and ringlike unpleasant looking bracers, when clicked together the follow can occur: d% Wondrous Effect 01-05 Slow creature pointed at for 10 rounds (Will DC 15 negates). 06-10 Faerie fire surrounds the target. 11-15 Deludes wielder for 1 round into believing the rod functions as indicated by a second die roll (no save). 16-20 Gust of wind, but at windstorm force (Fortitude DC 14 negates). 21-25 Wielder learns target’s surface thoughts (as with detect thoughts) for 1d4 rounds (no save). 26-30 Stinking cloud at 30-ft. range (Fortitude DC 15 negates). 31-33 Heavy rain falls for 1 round in 60-ft. radius centered on rod wielder. 34-36 Summon an animal—a rhino (01-25 on d%), elephant (26-50), or mouse (51-100). 37-46 Lightning bolt (70 ft. long, 5 ft. wide), 6d6 damage (Reflex DC 15 half). 47-49 Stream of 600 large butterflies pours forth and flutters around for 2 rounds, blinding everyone (including wielder) within 25 ft. (Reflex DC 14 negates). 50-53 Enlarge person if within 60 ft. of rod (Fortitude DC 13 negates). 54-58 Darkness, 30-ft.-diameter hemisphere, centered 30 ft. away from rod. 59-62 Grass grows in 160-sq.-ft. area before the rod, or grass existing there grows to ten times normal size. 63-65 Turn ethereal any nonliving object of up to 1,000 lb. mass and up to 30 cu. ft. in size. 66-69 Reduce wielder to 1/12 height (no save). 70-79 Fireball at target or 100 ft. straight ahead, 6d6 damage (Reflex DC 15 half). 80-84 Invisibility covers rod wielder. 85-87 Leaves grow from target if within 60 ft. of rod. These last 24 hours. 88-90 10-40 gems, value 1 gp each, shoot forth in a 30-ft.-long stream. Each gem deals 1 point of damage to any creature in its path: Roll 5d4 for the number of hits and divide them among the available targets. 91-95 Shimmering colors dance and play over a 40-ft.-by-30-ft. area in front of rod. Creatures therein are blinded for 1d6 rounds (Fortitude DC 15 negates). 96-97 Wielder (50% chance) or target (50% chance) turns permanently blue, green, or purple (no save). 98-100 Flesh to stone (or stone to flesh if target is stone already) if target is within 60 ft. (Fortitude DC 18 negates). Abilities Tinder retains nothing out of the ordinary in his abilities outside those given as a racial bonus for being a Kender. Background Childhood Tinder, as a child was a Kender like all other Kender children. He grew up collectivley with all the Kender in his town, adopting 'Uncles' and 'Aunts' all over the place like his Uncle Gosberry who taught him how to fish by diving down after the fish with another fish, to trick the fish into thinking he was a fish too, it has yet to work in sixty years of trying. He was raised on their tales of their once Wanderlust adventures. Tinder took in all the info he could, vastly curiouis, more so than most, and talked to everyone. Even those who passed into town who were not Kender, often resulting with the travller waking up in the night with a small Kender going through their things and eating their trail mixes. From all the useless and useless knoweldge Tinder absorbed, he felt he was a suitable candidate to go out on his own, even with half these tales were false each had a life's lesson that taught him the understanding of the world and what to expect. When Tinder was old enough to walk out of Kenderville, which at the time was a tiny forested settlement, he did. But not before taking the signpost, to remind him of home of course. He said to his folks, and those all around him that he wouldnt come back until he was bound and dragged back, they understood and tossed him into the woods when he slept that night. Tinder was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling to go out there and make a name for himself, it was an itch that just wouldnt go away, so he took his signpost, his woolen bag, the clothes on his back and set off into the world. Soon after Tinder left, variouis other Kender followed after partaking with and without Tindertot, like his old friend Kizo. Being fairly new to the vast outside world Tindertot ventured to many Pubs and locals gatherings where he discovered the most delightfull mix of warm milk and whiskey. Here he would meet Nadrion Liamne in an Empyrian guardpost, the first person to accept Tinder into the world of Kharlia. And what a grumpy fellow at that. Tindertot picking his nose, and Nadrion burying his face in shame. Drawn by Zangus. Youth Nadrion was Tinders first companion and oldest friend. He and Nadrion had many interesting adventures before the coming of Corruption and the Abyssal War II. Some of these included being on board a ship that would be overrun with pirates. Luckily for Tinder who happened to start undoing the mast because he was curious to see what would happen, it fell down over the pirates and the crew got away unharmed, for the most part. When Nadrion and Tinder parted ways, that was when Tinder stumbled across a bizzare statue. It was a man frozen in perfect condition. This would spirral Tinder, and a later companion Jiro whom he met in Suiriku through a mystery of the past surrounding a dark helm. Tinder and Jiro would learn the secrets of many people who fell victim to this helm over the centuries and even current times. They found the current wearer of the helm, a once Paladin of good, Zecroda. They caught up with him in Endraal, where they had to fend off the evil of the helm. They were victorious due to Jiro's curiouisty of the helm and Tinder's quick to action of pulling if off, but it would not be the last of dark helm they would see. During these strange times, Tinder made many more friends and aquantinces. Tinder, the Corrupted Dark Helm...WHO WILL WIN?! Drawn by Zangus One interesting companion would be that of Cahfei Silkstring, once famed Alchemist and later Cahfei Shadespeak, Lich lord, whom supposedly hailed from another land outside Kharlia. And Exar Katarn, Dragoon of Legends, whose life Tinder saved by warding off Vampiric beasts that were going to kill him, he still owes Tinder to this day, but Exar's helm he has yet to have been borrowed back. These are only a very select few of the people Tinder made as friends. He also made some foes as well here, with the likes of Boss and Cire, bandits who would both use and attempt to end Tinders life, however, odd circumstances always seemed to help Tinder, even if he didnt need the help. It would be around this time that Tinder was supposed to have taken down a Wyvern with a Butterknife. Thus the tale The Buttered Wyvern. The Second Abyssal War and Aftermath However, the quiet time would end when the Abyssal War II broke out and the plauge would ravage the lands of Kharlia. Many people fell victim to the illness and many were severely damaged or dead from it. All the worlds heros were having troubles as well, including Wyrmslayers taking the Draconian lands, famed Heros falling ill to the plauge with results like blindness (ala Zangus Skyblade), and Kingdoms unable to help the wildfire that was all the disastrous events. Tinder though a small part played in this war,by helping a young squire named Cendamos. It would be with Cendamos that Tinder would discover more about the pantheon and their ways. It took many riddles, days of travel, and no sleep to finally find a blade of legends to stop the Abyssal Beasts. Cendamos and Tinder recovered the sword hidden away by the gods deep in Mount Phoenix and laid waste to the fowl plauge spreading beasts. When Cendamos needed rest, Tinder heard news of a dangerous villian named Som Il Sol burning what was being rebuilt. It was a young man by the name of Kotoro, full of valour and courage with the help of more than just Tinder (as well as other Kender)to take down Som. However, Kotoro is said to have sacrificed himself to slay Som, but none have recovered the body. The Kender say he lives in their blacksmith, but most look sully to the Kender as if they had just told a joke in bad taste. Tinder was also entrusted with holding onto a runic tablet, hoping that if given to a Kender, it would surely be more lost than if hid under the heaviest rock. After the events of the war, Tinder would go back to Kenderville, and find that it had grown quiet a bit, in fact all of Hylund had. He would go on smaller adventures with his Kender companions for some time, some included Tinder and the Kender finding a race of tree folk that they insisted were actually fishfolk in disguise. Tinder's adventures would be lead into an interesting event where he would find his Bag of Holding from a strange old man in a mushroom patch, with old companion Nadrion while in the clutches of the drow in the dark caves of Xundussa Nadrion was on a mission and Tinder was curious, however, the drow mistook Tinder for the person with knowledge and locked him up. This is where Tinder lost half of his right ring finger, but he says its okay because he gained a giant boulder from it. Befriended King Gwydion died during this time, and Tinder returned just in time to recite a eulogy at his funeral that none shall soon forget. Many might remember when Tinder also served some oddjobs like a lawyer, being a unknowing leader of a mercenary gang, and gain a never seen, but often rumoured, Hoopak of Light with his chum Kotterpin Nimblefoot. A boy and his blob...Er I mean Kender and his bag. Drawn by Zangus Adulthood Several Years later Tindertot would again be called to arise to fight off the vast evil of Corruption. This time in a stronger form corruption would have consumed supposed demi-gods like Celembor, men of vast power, and all that stood in its way. This time Tinder teamed up with a group of adventurers, including Jiro and Cendamos again. They fought Corruption all over Kharlia, in Endraal, Empyria, and finally in the end near Valikorlia castle. Tinder would find out the trick behind the helm, and not being affected by corruption played a key part in the sending of Corruption back to the vile plane it came from. The time the story Tindertot Rastleknot and the Ferocious Tiger , Or: How I got my Yellow Shoes probably occurs at this time. Another quiet time occurred, and Tinder would go on numerous adventures in Dire Woods, vast islands, mysterious caves, and finding what was said couldn't be found. A funny note is when Tinder explored the Dire Woods, it was said he was gone so long the Kenderkin deemed him 'LOST' and set up posters of him everywhere. He grew in reputation and fame, and eventually was accepted as the Mayor of now small city of Kenderville. He and Kotter presumably slayed a vast amount of Dire Bears and Dire Spiders as well getting to the once lost (he as well) King of Valikorlia, Wind. The Great Flood Tinder on the S.S. Lost, with his ingenious idea to put people into his bag. As Drawn by Zangus During the time of The Flood, Tindertot succesfull saved as many people as he could with many other companions like Nadrion, Jiro, and Cendamos, on a single little raft (named the S.S. Lost) and clever use of his Bag of Holding. When the flood subsided, the damage wasnt as severe to the landmass as it was thought, so Tinder continued to be mayor on and off again. He would play a bigger part in the politics of Kenderville, and establish a vast land area for the Kender to call their own, and open trade to nations all over Kharlia. Maturity, Viith-Sos Years, and the Fall of the Overlords Thirty years after the flood of Kharlia, most of the nations were built again and new ones arose. This was a time when Dalmar Republic and Valikorlia reigned supreme over all other nations, with Bridgeton keeping to themselves in the middle. Dalmar had been sending many men out to a new land mass spotted only a few years after the flood, which they found was named Meridiem. Some civilized port towns could be seen there but all in all it was devistated by rough Orcish hordes that swarmed the entire northern part of the land. During the Viith-Sos War where the Dragon Overlord Thuulsander started by destroying the old settlement of Riovannes and a platoon of Dalmarite troops, which Tinder was very sore not to have seen, Valikorlia sent out a group of willing adventurers to Meridiem to investigate its lands and find some way to stop this dragon scourge. However, this didn't go as planned as before dispatched the original group was killed in Valikorlia when the Dragon Overlord Thuulsander errupted a nearby dead volcano and caused the entire capital city to be destroyed. This caused alot of strife and fleeing to Bridgeton. Meridiallas, the bigger of the two Dragon Overlords soon came from Meridiem and settled into Dalmars capital, where he with the help of the Viith-Sos took over Kharlia. The remaining men in the Taronian part of the Valikorlian Empire built a army of men called the Legion of Steel and one of them Aldamir Taur Nu-Fuin would assist in both downfalls of the Dragon Overlords and be a shortly renknown hero. The supposed Dragon Overlord that attacked the Kender, Megoserp the Nasty. Drawn by Zangus Oh right...Anyway Tindertot at this time was dealing with sea dragons that attacked the coast of the Hylund and with the help of Kotterpin Nimblefoot and Rusty Trapspringer and triumphed over the massive Sea Dragon the Kender call Megoserp The Nasty at Port Thatway. There Tinder used a mass ammount of items he had in his Bag of Holding to distract the Megoserp, as Kotter took the famed Hoopak of Light and fired two shots at once into the beasts eyes causing it to fall backwards into a fishing spire. Then Rusty cooked him, and the Kender had a great feast, and dubbed it a national holiday. Though no record of this 'Megoserp' or couragous battle has been found, most are not too bothered to ask questions. After the downfall of Viith-Sos from internal strife and a percisley planned attack by the Legion of Steel, a new Meridiem exploration group was formed. Tinder heard news of this and wanted disperatley to be apart of it. However, at the docks he was not recognized as a 'canditate'. Tinder then decided to board a giant slave trading ship to Meridiem. On board it is rumoured Tinder set free a bunch of slaves that were illegally being sold and triumphed over a Captain Arrmatey. Tinder often speaks of this in high regard and saying that if it wasnt for his days prior to the 2nd Abyssal War or the flood he would be swimming with the fishes, and though that sounds delightful, he did have a much better time in Meridiem instead. Meridiem Explorations The 'crew' facing off against the glass tree. Drawn by Misa Tindertot was in fact not supposed to be in the group. He in fact wasnt even assigned or on the ship with the group when they left to go to Meridiem. In fact, Tinder went on his own accord out of pure curiosity as is the Kender thing to do. The original group consisted of Silas a bard of curious knowledge, Aldamir Taur Nu-Fuin who fought vaillantly against the Dragon Overlords, Rhint a infamous rogue who bought his way in, and a strange elven woman who half way through the exploration departed the group. Tinder met them while they were sleeping and he was feeling rather hungry and wanted some food, so he saw they werent using their bacon that they had in their backpacks and started cooking it. After some confusion, they allowed Tinder to join their group. They skirted around dangerous jungles, met with explorers native to Meridiem, here Tinder received a strange dagger that never leaves his side. No matter how many times he tries to give it as a gift to other Kender. They also encountered strange tales of Cahfei Silkstring's past (learning of his sibling and father), and settled upon a temple of monks dedicated to Xel. And Tinder to the this day remains the only living being ever to remove himself from the dream world. Upon some small adventures they met with a young aspiring swordsmen in in guild house near a moving Gnomish city named Seth. Where they had their first encounter with the Four-Gods guild when they encountered a strange stone Dwarf who spoke not a word, and a half insane Gnome who attacked the adventurers at the moving city of Gnomad. There names where; Elgar Handrip and Dipper Type. This Four-Gods guild was renown in the port city of Hurlin and their word is law. It was here the group met with an Ilithid named Ilthak and a Tiefling named Gatsoven, each incredibly talented sorcerers, using magic not seen on Kharlia for many, many years. Tinder found the two very fascinating and when the two cast a sun down on some thugs, Tinder gained a forty foot glass bowl. However,the others others found them trickey and where too unsure of their loyalties. After alot of distrust the two groups joined under the common goal of eradicating the Four-Gods which gave both sides alot of grief. After some learned information from a strange informant which was a Gloomkin by the name of Gloomwalk, who found Tinder to be a rather large annoyance, the group went to a small island off the coast of Hurlin where after a long and confusing puzzle they found a man being strapped to a chair and his blue life bloods being sapped from his very being. Only to find out it was the god Orrovan in mortal form, who was tricked when he went down try and stop the Dragon Overlords unnoticed before they severed the connection of magic and the divine from the mortal realm. They released him and found out how the Four-Gods were so powerful. It was Seth who released Orrovan and thus became his first follower, and more so the first new Paladin recorded since the flood. And Tinder borrowed the god's godly axe of thunder, which the god is still looking for. "All good Kender know when to borrow, even whilst strangled by the enemy." - Tindertot, Drawn by Zangus With the new found knowledge, the group set off to the Gloomkin town, Gloomton, and bought and gained strange supplies, Tinder himself gained rocks with ghosts bound in them which caused others to be deathly frightened. Tinder wasnt afraid of them and infact named all the spirits in the stones (George, Frank, Bill, Ted, and Theodore. And yes no one bothered to correct Tinder that Ted and Theodore are the same name.} It was around this time Gloomwalk attempted many times to slay Tindertot, but utterly failed. Tindertot while none too keen on such things was wise enough in age to avoid his downfall in this situation, but still considers Gloomwalk a odd friend. After a enticing battle with Ord's avatar with a deranged Gnome again on his back with a tornado machine, they met an oracle in a mystic pond. There Tinder bathed in the pond, and Seth learned his first paladin like skills, so the group set forth to destroy the Four-Gods. Tinder happened to come upon some chap's lost tickets, and from the inside got rid of the two sisters who preformed nightly to a distinct crowd every night and also controlled part of the strange guild. They destroyed most of the guild and set off to find the remaining one when again the Dwarven Avatar and his insane gnome friend attacked the 'Maidens Fancy', Gatsovens ship, and sunk it. This drove Gatsoven from the group, and Ilthak dissapeared. Most of the other tales of the exploration vairy depending on who you ask, some of hunting legendary beasts, others of decent into madness. Tinders tale is renown to the people of Kharlia whom hes told on many an occasion. Tinders most disputed tale is about the time he took down a tree made of glass and gained the Destined Lemon, and how he saved not only Aldamir but Rhint on many occassions (Neither claim any of Tinder's tales to be false or true but instead grumble at such remarks). He to this day considers them all whacky young whipper-snappers. Tinder and Aldamir, as Drawn by Zangus The Later Years At sixty four years of age, Tinder has started to slow down, but adventures and adventurers alike always seem to bring him into some sort of quest or what have you. Tinder was attempting to figure out a way to deal with Celdin self proclaiming Hylund as their land, all the while Oggy their laughable and tyrannical Ogre mayor tried to force the Kender to do his bidding, much to his own dismay. Tinder finds himself interested in rumours of Dwarves being on Val, as he hasn't seen one outside of Meridiem, as well as participating in small worldy events like the quest for the Quenching Towel. Tinder also recently helped his longtime friend Cahfei Silkstring ascend from the hells that he confined himself to, he did this with the aid of many allies an unlikely allies, uncursing Cahfei's soul and stopping a potential 3rd Abyssal War (Cahfei's Repent, explains more in detail). Here Tinder met an interesting Warforged named Bromium who, as he puts it 'isnt a chestnut crushing unit'. Tinder was a key part in this in figuring out the runes held its power and used the Destined Lemon, with the help of the then undead Azenthius Esthras to save the day. The Great Hunt and Daemons in Suiriku Tinder and his associate Rusty entered the Two-Hundereth and Seventy Sixth Gnomad Great Hunt for the wondrous and mystical, and is closest Kender or Kender group to winning ever at Three-Hundereth place, a new record. Team Tinder and Rusty, or dubbed Team Trusty by Kender racisits in the great hunt which consisted of 360 members. Gnomes use it for gathering of hard to find components and materials for their inventions, tinkering machines, and odd spell casting, with great rewards deemed useless to the Gnomad Research Group of Many Things Considering. The Kender companions where under the spell that it was a change in the Gnomish race to stop being a bunch of borish thinking folk and their step into adventure. Team Trusty did manage to find some lesser items on the list, and where the only ones to somehow manage to get a mermaid to give them her pearl necklace, though both parties insist on completely different tales of this event. Whatever was left was made up by the Kender, but they were so convinced in the they being the real items that half were passed. Also being the first Kenderkin to complete the tasks and come back without dying, falling into another dimension, or leaving from bordem, they were awarded with two magical gifts: Rusty was given the Lofty Boots of Feathered Weight, which allotted Rusty to walk over air on small gaps for a small period of time. And Tinder was given a Kinetic Energy ring, which stored the amounts of energy used in Tinders movements of his left hand when he wore the ring and called out in a great force when using the magic word "Merk". However when the Kender found out about the Gnomes true goals, Rusty started speaking loudly in the aftermath parties in Gnomad, this caused a large ruckus in the pub and Tinder started laughing in hysterics which set off another group for unknown reasons, which left Gnomad litter ally turned upside down. The Gnomes of Gnomad do not fret, and not many causalities were a result of this, but now they figure they need to find a way to make the city reversible at any given time. After the Great Hunt of yaddayadda, Tinder was taking a detour route from Meridiem to Suiriku, a land he had only seen once. He was told to disembark shortly after as all travel to Suiriku had been severed due to mass implications considering daemons (or oni) swarming the lands. Tinder was curious and it led him into a short tale of meeting with the group that would eventually stop the daemons. Tinder was happily minding his own business when he borrowed a bottle to drink from, causing a uproar in a village, especially with a sassy bird fellow (a Tengu). Tinder supposedly drank the last pure water in the town, which was meant for an offering to Bork. Just before the mob lynched him, the group arrived, and one of them being Arken Renatta, noticed Tinder from a previous journey and set him off the land. Tinder met an interesting fisherman on the trip back, but thats another story to ask of. Gender Bender and Tinder's to Blame A small event not truley pertaining to Tinder himself, and still baffled by it. It all happened when Geos Astral, famed Archbishop of Celdin was hiding in Tinder's bag from a horde of Ivarrite undead because they were in the woods near Olcas Rutas and Tinder stopped by. Tinder believing fully that Geos was too shiny in his white armour and caused the dead to see him from miles away causing the group to run. This baffled Tinder, not being one to escape was dragged by Duke Wilhem Jacobs...Oh and Tinder was there on accounts of a letter given by some new Lich, which Tinder doesnt find to be as classy as prior liches, to go see him. When he did finally meet him, the lich talked of silly things, Squidlies mostly (Mindflayers) and how to stop them. This didnt concern or interest Tinder as squidles were strange and kept pickled brains, well no, that is nifty. But finding parts of a circle is beyond even Gnomish crazies. But it was something to do. However, Tinder did not expect to be bombarded by this so called "group of heros" (Wilhem, Geos, Delphinus, and some other guy) when he exited the tower, and interrogated for his knowledge. While being dragged away back to Greendale City, River Delphinus an Arch Mage came out of Tinders bag curious of his wares inside and bartered with him and for goods. Wilhelm played it safe and bartered small items like a Saurvoldian pendant which Tinder gained during his time in Gwydions Valikorlian Rule. Anyway, Geos went missing, Tinder just met him and forgot he was in his pouch, but soon River dived into the bag to find him, they came out of there with a tablet which had ancient text all over it, and left his javelins inside thinking it a fair trade. Tinder thought them silly to want such a item, but shrugged it off as tall-folk mentality. Tinder left to do the things he does like fend off chimeras from beautiful Dwarven Princesses. While strolling in town, minding his own business and that of the interesting street vendors goods, he went into the church, where he accidentally broke a ornate sword that hung on the wall. Only to be verbally picked apart by Geos and River which looked very shapely that day and resembled girls. They blamed Tinder for his devilry and causing them to befouled in such a way. It wasn't his fault they took an Aeglos Era Asca Dagnir tablet and read it aloud. It changed their genders, it was funny, and Tinder finds it hilarious. Eventually Tinder wandered deep into the Kender realm, through things only the gods know of, and found another tablet. He was asked pretty please, and changed River and Geos back. Rune Confusion, Setting Sail, and Fruits to Old Gods and Gray Hair Gone! Tinder has taken it easy, going only place to place at a leisurely stride, often he finds himself enjoying company at the newly constructed Crossroads Inn, and trading stories with those inside. However, one day Atna, a known Eleven man met prior in Tinder's journeys (whom Tinder still thinks his name is Ant), and is warned of a coming of Abyssal beasts (not again.). Tinder is questioned and it is discovered he has the Tablet Bana, the group that found this out reasoned it was kept long enough with Tinder, and it shall stay with him until it is absolutely needed. Confused, Tinder has been going from area to area trying to talk to people about the Runes, and no such luck has been found yet, it seems he is pleasantly ending his leisure time. But nothing was ever to come of the runes, the Abyssal beasts where held at bay once more, and this time even before they could wreck havoc on the world. So it was during this time that Tinder chose to sail the seas, and attempt to see some of the places he had not visited in some time, or had not seen yet, so he would feel no regret in his coming end. This long voyage lasted many months, and eventually Tinder landed on an island with recent activity. Using his instinctive skills and extreme luck, he found a group of Kharlians in some ancient ruins. He followed them and assisted them in the dangers of the dungeon, until they eventually reached a old god...Chrotheonos. Tinder had never heard or seen of such a god, nor did he take much liking to him. He started throwing beams everywhere and sapped the life out of his former mayor, and firm acquaintance Arolas. Some more fell to the beams and didnt get up, Tinder felt terror for his friends and countrymen and leap in the way of a beam, it struck him, and when he thought he would travel into the Last Great Adventure of a Kender's life, he did not. Instead Tinder felt renewed, younger, stronger, but it came at a price, he had swapped ages with his friend Arolas, and felt for the now aged Elf. But he did not fret so much, as he knew Elves lived long, and the king told him it was not in his control. They fought off the Old God and sent him sundering back to whatever dark depths he came. Tinder was excited to have been apart of such an adventure, as he had been too old to participate in some of the booms of life that had occured around him for sometime now. But now with life renewed Tinder only had one thing on his mind...Ive lost my precious wrinkles! Books to find, crickets to fly, and Siege to befriend Attempting to regain some of his handsome wrinkles, Tinder sought the mages. Yes, Kender and mages don't often see eye to eye, and not from height, but in sheer lack of concentration Kender have, often expell them from the magic schools. But Tinder ever brave, and often curious, and with more time allowed, he set forth to the new mage tower in Laboo. A great, tall and mytstic structure. He was almost thrown out right away, but he slipped in anyway. He came to the tower in search of books or potion to wrinkle him again, but there was no such luck, as Shival Felwind, leader of the mages, had no like for Tinder. She threatened him with fireballs and burning death. Tinder though, kept eging her on, he was not to be so rudely treated as a guest in the tower, and so mocked her age, and her skills, as so was necessary in the ways of taunting. This ended when Tinder, ducked from a fireball and clacked his two magical bracers together. To this day, Tinder does not know how they work, but this day, it came in handy. Many crickets started to fall from the sky, one after the other, filling the mage tower. The women screamed, and many ran out. It was there as Tinder deftly escaped his doom that he ran into a Warforged who had no memory of itself, but he was large and built like a siege engine, and so Tinder named his Siege. The two took a great liking to another and formed a quick companionship, and went right back into the tower, this time not to be so daunted by the spells the mages weave. A deal was struck and Tinder allowed Shival into his little purple pouch to see what she would like to trade. She had taken the Rune Balla. Which Tinder had no love, or care for, and easily traded it for false lotions to wrinkle his face. But Tinder was warned, if he ever set foot in the tower again, awful things would happen. Tinder paid no heed to the words and merrily went on his way with his new friend. Detective Tinder to work, and first murder victim is Shival! Tinder was chasing his cricket, which he had magically casted awhile back in Laboo, though he was one of many, Tinder liked him best because he jumped great lengths. But it was then, late in the night Tinder saw the 'light show' Dalmar displayed for the Mage tower, but it was great and thunderous, and the sound echoed hard and long. It was neat. However, seeing these events led to some interest in a knight when Tinder was a spectator in a bar fight, and mentioned it. The knight was named Sir Leonidas Brovell, a templar of Valikorlia. He tried to bribe Tinder with a rock, which was rude to Tinder undermining his intellegence. And instead the man offered just for Tinder to show him the area, and Tinder, curiouis to see what this was all really about led the man. On the way and with his good explinations of the night, and what he saw, he was initially deputized as an Inspector of Valikorlia. Tinder took the badge with great honour and pride, and readily led the way into the mage tower, where they would investigate the disturbances last night. But on first step into the tower, Tinder and Leonidas heard a great scream from a woman atop the towers upper levels. They both rushed to find Shival laid dead, stabbed horrificly, and by Dalmarite hand. Tinder was automatically wracked with grief, though he was not fond of Shival, he felt that her curse on him to enter the tower again, somehow backfired and resulted in her demise. He took automatic responsibility, and gave back all he had borrowed from the mage tower, though he was not yet done with some things. He questioned most of the folk there, and realized the man responsible was already dead. It was here he met a man named Jack as well, strange and eccentric unlike many tallfolk Tinder had met, and gave Tinder a magical metal bird who kept track of things, a very handy gift for a detective, and a Kender. Leonidas and Tinder were in charge of Shival's burial, something he was not happy to do, nor wanted to be apart of. But Tinder had to endure it for his title, and respectfully laid her to rest. He even stayed for the funeral and hummed a hymn of great passing for her in the back of the crowd. But Tinder is not in low spirits, he had successfully investigated his first case and is now living on the estate of Leonidas, his boss, and is continuing inspecting many things in the country side and townships. A new line of work, and even different adventures await him. The Five Years Waterfall fall, Caedril and Albert to meet, with Archonus to defeat